Nocturnal Pleasure
by angelzrogueslayer
Summary: What if 'Doppelgangland' happened in season2 when angelus was loose?please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and ME.**

**Summary: What if the 'Doppelgangland' episode happened in Season 2 when Angelus was still around.**

**A/N: The story starts before 'Passion' but they still live in the mansion; also Jenny doesn't know anything about re-souling him. Also Vamp Willow has just come into this world and is at the factory.**

**Nocturnal Pleasure**

Chapter 1: Puppy Can Bite

Vampire Willow looked around her surroundings confused, where were all the people, where were all the vampires. She stood up and dusted herself off, she looked around and seen no sign of life anywhere.

She exited the factory and started walking towards town, once she got to the main streets she seen people walking around. Which was unusual people didn't do that in her world they were too scared of all the dangers.

She decided to head to the Bronze, things would be right there. As she got nearer to the Bronze she smelled all the people alive, healthy, enjoying themselves, there was no fear around at all. She decided she didn't like this world at all.

As she walked into the Bronze she felt eyes on her, nothing unusual there, then someone she didn't know approached her.

"Rosenberg? What are you doing trick-or-treating? I thought you were supposed to be at home doing my history report. I flunk that class, you're in big trouble with Snyder." Percy said to her cockily.

"Bored now." Willow stated before throwing him over the pool table. "I'm having a terrible night. Wanna make it better?" Willow purred as she walked around towards him. She picked him off the ground and wrapped her hand around his neck. He tried to fight her but she was too strong.

"Hey what's going on?" Xander asked a group of guys who were looking and pointing at Willow and Percy. Xander looked shocked then angry before heading over and pulling Percy off Willow. "You stay the hell away from her!"

"Okay, I'm, yeah." Percy murmured before running away.

"Xander, you're alive." Willow purred silkily at him before walking over and hugging him, she ran her hands down his back.

"Wow, Will, verging on naughty touching here." Xander said pulling her hands off him.

"Your alive." She stated sadly as she realised he was living.

"You mentioned that before. You alright?" Xander asked looking at her.

"No, everything's different. This world's no fun." Willow sulked moving away from him.

"Wills wait." Xander grabbed her arm trying to stop her.

"Get off me." Willow shouted at him turning around in her vampire visage.

With that she walked out of the Bronze and along a dark alley. She then noticed she was being followed.

"Willow Rosenberg?" A vampire asked from behind her.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Willow told them in a child-like voice.

"Then we won't talk." The vampire threatened and went to attack. Willow easily countered their attacks; she threw one against the wall, knocking him unconscious, the other she got on top of after twisting one hand behind his back.

"There's been a mistake we were sent after a human." The vampire told her.

"Who do you work for?" Willow asked running her hand along his fingers.

"I'm not telling you a thing." The vampire said through gritted teeth. Willow waited a few seconds before breaking one of his fingers.

"Who do you work for?" Willow asked again still running her hands along his fingers.

"Angelus, the master of Sunnydale." The vampire chocked out. Willow gripped his next finger along and broke it.

"Puppy?" Willow questioned to herself. "Take me to him." She stood up and he stood after wards. The other vampire had regained consciousness and stood as well.

The two vampires she had been fighting took the lead and led her towards the Mansion on Crawford Street.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"As long as you're just spinning your wheels there, listen to this…" Angelus started saying to Spike but was interrupted by two minions running in. "This better be good." Angelus threatened turning to them in vamp face.

"Some one has requested to see you, she forced two of your minions to take her to you." The minion who had disturbed him said shrinking back in fear.

"Well why didn't you tell me we had company?" Angelus changed back into his normal visage and sniffed the air. He felt a powerful master vampire in the Mansion and guessed it must be his guest. "Lead the way."

Willow stood in the main hall of the Mansion waiting for Angelus, which was the name her puppy used to go by. Maybe in this world he might be evil and powerful. She shivered in anticipation.

When she had entered the Mansion she had felt the presence of three powerful vampires, the strongest of the three was now making his towards her. She still couldn't see him, but guessed it would only be moments.

Angelus rounded a corner and looked into the main all, and his jaw nearly hit the ground as he seen his guest, Willow Rosenberg, it couldn't be she couldn't be this powerful after just being turned, and if she was dead the slayer would have been in a rage he would have heard about.

"Puppy." Willow purred as she seen him round the corner. He looked even better in this world than in hers. His legs were encased in tight leather and his torso was covered by blood red silk.

"You look very much like an old friend of mine." Angelus stated as he walked closer to the vampire Willow.

"And you look like a toy of mine." Willow purred as he circled her, he suddenly grabbed her and slammed her against a wall, his hand around her throat. "Ooohh, in this world Puppy bites. I like it." Willow purred showing no signs that he had her by the throat.

"In this world?" Angelus questioned realising the hold on her throat.

"Yeah, this is the first thing that's good in this world, everything is else is no fun. You see in my world, we have people in chains and we can ride them like ponies." Willow told him wistfully, as she remembered her world.

"So your not the Willow from this world." Angelus stated while wondering how this Willow had got here.

"No, this is a dumb world." Willow sulked leaning back against the wall.

"What am I like in your world?" Angelus wondered why she called him Puppy. Willow smirked at his question.

"You're my Puppy, you don't bite, you're chained up, and when I'm good the Master let's me play with you." Willow smiled at the thought and at Angelus' face as he scowled.

"Well let's get one thing straight, in my world, I rule, I'm no ones Puppy." Angelus told her, spitting out the last word with disgust.

"Well if I can't call you Puppy what should I call you?" Willow asked moving towards Angelus and running a hand over his silk covered chest while looking into his eyes with a child like look in her eyes.

"Angelus, or if you want to please me Master." Angelus told her catching her hand as she reached the top of his leather pants, he moved her hand back down to her side.

"Master." She tested the name on her lips, even though she used it before, for him it was different. "Angelus." She tested the first name he had given her. She had read the books and heard the stories, he was a vicious, cruel, evil, killer and she liked it.

A/N: Please review to tell me what you think and you'll get your next update sooner


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and ME.**

**Summary: What if the 'Doppelgangland' episode happened in Season 2 when Angelus was still around.**

**A/N: Please leave me lots of nummy reviews.**

**Nocturnal Pleasure**

**Chapter 2: Two Willows**

Xander ran into the library as fast as he could, he ran in on Buffy, Oz, Cordy and Giles around the table researching.

"Xander what's wrong?" Buffy asked standing up, afraid of whom Angelus had killed this time.

"It's Willow she… Willow's dead." Xander chocked out tears in his eyes.

"Xander what are you talking about?" Cordy asked confused by Xander's behaviour and what he was saying about Willow.

"Willow's a vampire." Xander said walking over to the group.

"No I'm not!" Willow said from behind him, Xander jumped and turned around with a cross in his hand.

"Back demon back!" Xander shouted pointing the cross at Willow, when Willow didn't move, he shook the cross and pointed it at her again, when he seen it didn't effect her he launched himself into her arms.

"Oxygen, becoming and issue." Willow said after a few seconds.

"Oh sorry, but I don't understand." Xander started saying.

"There's a surprise." Cordy said just loud enough for Xander to hear, he gave her a pointed look before continuing.

"I seen her at the Bronze, she was a vampire, all evil faced and leather wearing." Xander told them.

"Leather?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah, the all leathery and non-Willowy. It was strange." Xander told the moving to sit down again.

"That means there's two Willows. Giles what's happening?" Buffy asked not liking the sound of her best friend as a vampire.

"Em, well something… very strange." Giles stuttered out not being able to make much sense of the matter.

"You can see why he's an asset to the watcher's Council." Xander said sarcastically.

"Yes, now I'll get my books and research…" Giles stuttered moving away into his office and closing the door.

"Do you think vamp Willow will still be at the Bronze?" Buffy asked moving to the weapons cabinet.

"Well, we should check it out." Xander replied going over to the weapons chest and grabbing a few stakes.

"Guys, what are we gonna do with me, I mean the other me?" Willow asked as they gathered weapons.

"I don't know Wils." Buffy answered honestly as they grabbed their coats and headed for the door.

**A/N: Yeah it's short but next one should be better. Also please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss and ME.

**A/N: Here's the next one, I'm getting these done really quick, all in one day, lol. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Nocturnal Pleasure**

**Chapter 3: I Like Being Punished**

"The slayer lives here." Vamp Willow repeated, while taking a seat beside the fountain.

"Where is she in your world?" Angelus asked curious about the differences between them.

"Don't know." Willow shrugged uninterested as she dipped her hand in the water that swirled around.

"Well think." Angelus said calmly with a hint of venom in his voice as he grabbed her by the neck and held her above the fountain.

"No." Willow told him as she kicked forward making Angelus loose his balance and fall backwards, with Willow straddling his waist. "I don't answer to anyone, except my sire."

"And who might that be?" Angelus asked, annoyed he had let her get the upper hand, also surprised he hadn't asked before.

"The Master." She told him as she wiggled her hips against his.

"The Master." Angelus repeated silently cursing, for that made her further up the clan line than him even though he was older. "That would mean we're part of the same clan."

"I know." Willow told him as she moved her hand over his chest, relishing the feel of the strong muscles that lay under his shirt. While Willow was occupied trailing her hand over his chest he took that time to flip them so that he was on top on her.

"I like this position better." Angelus told her smirking, she may have a stronger sire but he was still stronger than her.

"Daddy has a new friend, no more time for princess." Drusilla whined as she descended the stairs towards them.

"Come on, Dru." Angelus nearly pleaded not wanting to deal with Drusilla just now.

"Daddy likes the tree more, but the tree doesn't belong." Drusilla practically growled as she neared them. Angelus gave a half growl himself and stood up, Willow followed suit.

"Oh, look another playmate." Willow smiled happily as she walked around behind Drusilla and sniffed her. "Not all there, but still she could be fun."

"So you finally found yourself a girl huh mate?" Spike asked as he rolled in.

"No, I've got two now Spike." Angelus smirked at the look on Spike's face.

"Oh, another new friend, it's like Christmas here." Willow said as she walked over to Spike and straddled his lap. "Mmm, he's my favourite, strong, handsome, and famous." She purred in his ear and rubbed against him. "You're Spike right."

"That I am, pet." Spike smirked at the jealous looks on Angelus and Drusilla's faces.

"The tree is out of place, she doesn't belong here." Drusilla said and then let out a small growl. "Everyone likes the little tree, even though she's not supposed to be here."

"Don't get jealous, love." Spike told her when he heard her growl.

"Don't know what you like about him, he's weak, has to be fed and bathed just like a child." Angelus told her trying to turn her against him, supposing that she didn't like weak things.

"He isn't any weaker than you." Willow told him as she vamped and pulled one canine tooth down his throat drawing blood, she then lapped it up until the cut healed, which took seconds.

"Of course, I'm in a wheel chair ain't I?" Angelus said sarcastically, wondering if she was all there.

"He doesn't need it." Willow grinned knowing that Angelus and Drusilla were both fooled.

"Of course he does." Angelus told her thinking that she was completely out of her mind.

"Really?" Willow asked. "Show them."

"Anything for a lady." Spike said as he stood up wrapping his arms around Willow to hold her up.

"What?" Angelus asked out raged, he shouldn't be able to walk his legs were crushed, no one could have healed that quickly.

"Well mate, I never really thought of the right time to tell you." Spike grinned wickedly at the look on Angelus' face. Willow slid down Spike's form and turned to face Angelus.

"What's wrong, Puppy." Willow teased, and wasn't surprised when Angelus grabbed her by the neck and held her high in the air.

"I told you to never call me that." Angelus said in a dark voice.

"And I don't care." Willow smirked, as Angelus got angrier.

"No, but you will." Angelus' smile would chill anyone to the bone, but Willow just smiled and Angelus' smelt her arousal.

"Are you going to punish me?" Willow asked as she coaxed his hand with hers to loosen the grip completely. She moved over and ran her hand over his chest and dipped it inside his leather pants. "I like being punished." She told him as they moved in a blur of movements into his room and onto his bed.

**A/N: Please review to get more.**


End file.
